gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Fighters XIV: Next-Generation Dream Match
The King of Fighters XIV: Next-Generation Dream Match ''would be a King of Fighters title, and it would be the Ash Saga's Dream Match. Gameplay It would play much like ''The King of Fighters XIII but it would add things like the Advanced and Extra Super Bar styles from ''The King of Fighters '97/'98 '' and the strikers from ''The King of Fighters '99/2000. '' Characters Note: The theme that plays depends on which opponent is fought in the first round. The one theme will play through the entire match. Orochi Saga Hero Team * Kyo Kusanagi (Theme: Esaka?) * Benimaru (Theme: Esaka Forever) * Daimon (Theme: Esaka '94) * Shingo (Theme: Still Green) NESTS Saga Hero Team * K' (Theme: KD-0079) * Maxima (Theme: KD-0084) * Kula Diamond (Theme: Ice Palace) * Whip (Theme: WWIII) Ash Saga Hero Team * Ash Crimson (Theme: The Second Joker) * Duo Lon (Theme: Each Promise) * Shen Woo (Theme: Splended Evil) * Oswald (Theme: Joker) Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard (Theme: Big Shot!) * Andy Bogard (Theme: Napolitan Blues) * Joe Higashi (Theme: Just a Stylish Brawler) * Blue Mary (Theme: Blue Mary's Blues) Art of Fighting Team * Ryo (Theme: After A Long Absence) * Robert (Theme: Kamikinimuhi) * Takuma (Theme: Yureu Otokogokoro) * Yuri (Theme: Diet) Rival Team * Iori Yagami (Theme: Cool Jam 2) * Vice (Theme: Cool Jam: Arashi no Saxophone 3) * Mature (Theme: Arashi no Saxophone 5) * Vanessa (Theme: Arashi no Saxophone 4) Psycho Solider Team * Athena (Theme: Psycho Solider Theme) * Kensou (Theme: Psycho Sonic Trip) * Bao (Theme: Will) * Momoko (Theme: Pure ~ At Good Old Days) Ikari Warriors Team * Leona (Theme: Rumbling in the City) * Ralph (Theme: Smell of Gunpowder) * Clark (Theme: Desert Requium) * Heidern (Theme: Jungle Bouncer) Female Fighters Team * Chizuru Kagura (Theme: Fairy '96) * Mai Shiranui (Theme: Wandering on a Harp Fantasy) * King (Theme: Tsuchi o Hau Bass) * Kasumi Todoh (Theme: Ryuuko No Ken) Garou Team * Rock Howard (Theme: Spread the Wings) * B.Jenet (Theme: Bad Girl) * Tizoc (Theme: The Invincible Mask) * Gato (Theme: Fullmoon ~ A Groan) Korea Justice Team * Kim (Theme: Seoul'ssu) * Chang (Theme: Ryo) * Jhun (Theme: The Way to Rebirth) * Choi (Theme: Usa) U.S.A Sports Team * Heavy D! (Theme: Slum No. 5) * Lucky (Theme: Street Slam Los Angeles Theme) * Brian (Theme: Football Frenzy Theme) * Marty (from Baseball Stars 2) (Theme: Baseball Stars 2 Theme) KOF '91 Team * Duck King (Theme: Duck Dub Dub) * Billy Kane (Theme: London March) * Raiden (Theme: Yuusha Raiden) * Hwa Jai (Theme: King Cobra Arrives) New Faces Team * Yashiro (Theme: Bloody) * Shermie (Theme: Bloody (New Death Metal Version) * Chris (Theme: Re: Bloody) * Nameless (Theme: Ж) Art of Fighting Boss Team * Mr. Big (Theme: Dust Man) * Eiji Kisiragi (Theme: The Path of The Ninja) * Sinclair (Theme: Muzika Jungle Edition 2) * Wyler (Theme: Muzika Jungle Edition 1) Fatal Fury Boss Team * Geese Howard (Theme: Mustard For Geese) * Wolfgang Krauser (Theme: Requiem Nitanchou K.626 Dies Irae) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Theme: C62 Shirokuni) * Jin Chonshu (Theme: No.1 From Pandora's Box) Orochi Saga Boss Team * Orochi (Theme: Origin of Mind) * Saisyu Kusanagi (Theme: In Spite of One's Age) * Rugal (Theme: Ketsutou R&D) * Goenitz (Theme: Trash Head) NESTS Saga Boss Team * Igniz (Theme: Save the Universe) * Krizalid (Theme: Dear Fallen Angel) * Clone Zero (Theme: Slasher Zero) * Original Zero (Theme: Zero) Ash Saga Boss Team * Saiki (Human Form) (Theme: Fate) * Mageki (Theme: An Improvised Concerto) * Shion (Theme: Anti-Song) * Mukai (Theme: Styx) Solo Characters * Tung Fu Rue (Theme: How Can China Have 4,000 Years Of History?) * Malin (Theme: Triumphantly) * Elisabeth (Theme: Queen) * Hotaru (Theme: Fullmoon ~ Heartful) * Gai (Theme: In High Gear) * Ramon (Theme: Secret Circumstance) * Adelheid (Theme: King) * Silber (Theme: Jack) * Hayate (Theme: Cha-Cha-Cha) * Jyazu (Theme: Kimyou na Kuukan) * Hinako (Theme: Come Up Smiling) EX Characters * NESTS Kyo (EX Kyo) (Theme: Tears) * Flames Iori (EX Iori) (Theme: Sadistic Eyes) * Maki Kagura (EX Chizuru) (Theme: Sacredness ~ Fairy) * Dark Ash (EX Ash) (Theme: Diabolosis) * '96 Geese (EX Geese) (Theme: That's Geese) * Orochi Yashiro (EX Yashiro) (Theme: Rhythmic Hallucination) * Orochi Shermie (EX Shermie) (Theme: Fanatic Waltz) * Orochi Chris (EX Chris) (Theme: Mad Fantasy) * Jin Chonrei (EX Jin Chonshu) (Theme: Pandora no Hako Yori Dainiban Meimu) * Orochi Iori (EX2 Iori) (Theme: Control Crisis) * Orochi Leona (EX Leona) (Theme: Control Crisis) * Wild Wolf (EX Terry) (Theme: Sunrise on the Train) * Omega Rugal (EX Rugal) (Theme: Guitar to Omega Rugal) * Saiki (Monster Form) (EX Saiki) (Theme: The One Who Rules Time) * Princess Athena (EX Athena) (Theme: Psycho Solider (New Orchestra Version) * Young Geese (EX2 Geese) (Theme: A Kiss For Geese Cyber Edit) * Nightmare Geese (EX3 Geese) (Theme: Geese Ni Shoyu) * Kusanagi (EX2 Kyo) (Theme: Esaka '03) * Mr. Karate (EX Takuma) (Theme: Mr.Karate (AoF1 Theme) * XIII Kensou (EX Kensou) (Theme: Purity Soldiers) * XI Robert (EX Robert) (Theme: Kyoku-Gen) Arcade Mode Structure *Match 1 - Any Team *Match 2 - Any Team *Match 3 - Any Team *Match 4 - Mid Bosses: Any Four of the Single Characters *Match 5 - Any Team *Match 6 - Any Team *Match 7 - Sub-bosses: Orochi Team and Orochi Iori or Orochi Leona, Jin Chonrei, or Kusanagi *Match 8 - Final Bosses: Any Boss Team *Secret Match - Secret Bosses: Nightmare Geese, Mr. Karate, Princess Athena, Dark Ash, Saiki (Monster Form,) Maki Kagura, or Omega Rugal Match 4/Match 7/Match 8/Secret Match Requirments Match 4 Randomized single characters. Match 7 *Kusanagi: Meet none of the below reqirements. *Jin Chonrei: Finish 3-5 rounds with a DM, SDM or Neo Max. *Orochi Team: Finish 6+ rounds with a DM, SDM or Neo Max. Match 8 *Ash Saga Boss Team: Meet none of the below requirements. *Art of Fighting Boss Team: Fight Kusanagi and finish the match with a DM or SDM. *Fatal Fury Boss Team: Fight Jin Chonrei and finish the match with a DM or SDM. *Orochi Saga Boss Team: Fight the Orochi Team and finish the match with a DM or SDM. *NESTS Saga Boss Team: Fight any of the sub-bosses and finish the match with a Neo Max. Secret Bosses (Meet the requirements below + don't lose a match) *Maki Kagura: Meet none of the below requirements. *Saiki (Monster Form:) Finish a sub-boss or final boss with a DM or SDM. *Dark Ash: Fight Ash Saga Boss Team and finish with a Neo Max. *Omega Rugal: Fight Orochi Boss Team and finish with a Neo Max. *Mr. Karate: Finish 4-5 rounds with a DM, SDM, or Neo Max, fight Art of Fighting Boss Team or NESTS Saga Boss Team, and finish the match with a Neo Max. *Nightmare Geese: Finish 6+ rounds with a DM, SDM, or Neo Max, fight Fatal Fury Boss Team or NESTS Saga Boss Team, and finish the match with a Neo Max. *Princess Athena: Finish all matches with a Neo Max. Modes *Team Arcade *Team VS *Team Online *Single Arcade *Single VS *Single Online *Tag Arcade *Tag VS *Tag Online Unlockables All Boss Teams and EX Characters that are Secret Bosses must be unlocked. Each are unlocked individually by fighting them once. Extra Game Options *Strikers: KOF99 Style/KOF01 Style/Off *Teams of: Three/Four *Difficulty: 1 - 8 *Speed: Slow/Classic/Fast/Stupid *Time: 15sec - 120sec/Infinite *Score System: Normal/Battle Ability Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:SNK Playmore Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated